


Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Wings AU, first story dont judge, i really dont know who created the wings au but whoever u were youre glorious, its not even started actually, notworthreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord have wingy wings





	

Edd had beautiful wings. Soft, white downy that laid perfectly upon one another. Perfection. They were long, and would flutter gloriously when he would be in full flight. They seemed to glow in pale sunlight, glimmer at that. They were utterly precious. Above his head was a golden halo, shining just as bright as his innocent eyes.  
Matt, on the other hand, had smaller wings, but they were almost just as perfect. They didn’t glimmer or shine in the rays of the sun like Edd’s, but they still would flutter gracefully. A specialty of Matt’s wings would be the ginger hint on the tips of the milky feathers, matching his hair perfectly. His halo that lingered at the top of his head would glow vibrantly, beautiful as he.  
Tom, was quite different. His wings were black, utterly black. Like a raven. His ebony feathers had that indigo hue, only visible when light shone on them. They were about the size of Edd’s… But not quite. His halo burned black as his hurt soul, and it seemed to be chipping away.  
Tord… This one was different… He had dark wings, a pale red mixed with dusk. But these were not angelic wings, no. These were demon wings. They were tattered, scarred, like a dragon. But not to be confused with dragon wings, though, these were pure wings of a demon. To match this leathery pair of wings, horns grew at the top of his head. Thick, curling around like a ram’s to barely scrape beneath his ears. They faded from the darkest of the dusk, to the bloodiest of red.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this really isn't a story, kind of just a description... Sorry to bum you out lol..


End file.
